Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 9 No Time to Lose
by Firefly1fan
Summary: 1000's of Nightcrawlers are taking control of all the Far Side and Stork must fight most of them himself while the others fight against other enemies and General Van Tempest (my one-shot OC). AerrowxPiper hint in the end.


Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 9 No Time to Lose

Stork was patrolling the Far Side in the Condor when he saw loads of Nightcrawlers.

"Oh no." groaned Stork. "Stork to all Storm Hawks there are Nightcrawlers everywhere. Repeat: Nightcrawlers everywhere."

"Sorry Stork me and Piper are busy." Called Aerrow.

"Yeah we got a Talon Cruiser on to us." Said Piper.

"I'm almost busy since Snipe has somehow got on to the Far Side." Called Junko as he dodged Snipe's Mega-Battleship.

"Me, Radarr and Dove are busy too fighting Ravess." Called Finn.

(Radarr makes monkey noises)

"Yeah we are Finn jump!" called Dove.

Then Finn jumped over Ravess's arrows.

"I AM GETTING REVENGE ON YOU FOR INTERFERING IN MY PLANS!" yelled Ravess.

On the Condor Stork groaned.

"I must deal with this myself." Groaned Stork.

"The Condor attack!" yelled the Nightcrawler Commander.

Soon all Nightcrawlers attacked.

"Oh crud activating shields." Said Stork glumly then he saw something near Finn's room reactivate. "The Zelix Bot."

"Yes your friends could not stop me." Said Zelix.

Then the Nightcrawler Commander broke in.

"Zelix how come you're alive?" asked the Nightcrawler Commander.

"By the fools that almost destroyed me." Replied Zelix. "Also we got a Storm Hawk prisoner."

Meanwhile Aerrow and Piper saw the Talon Ship heading far off course towards the centre of the Far Side.

"We haven't got enough fuel so we better use the Binding." Said Piper.

"Ok Pi I'm with you." Agreed Aerrow.

Soon they were glowing blue.

"Let's go." They both said and flew after it.

At this time Junko saw Snipe's Heliblade.

"THE WALLOP BETTER COME AND FIGHT IF HE ISN'T CHICKEN!" cackled Snipe.

"I AM NOT CHICKEN!" called Junko and jumped high enough to punch Snipe.

"YOU WILL GET SMUSHED FOR THAT!" yelled Snipe and they battled.

Also at this time Finn, Radarr and Dove were battling Ravess when some Nightcrawlers appeared.

"We are here to destroy the Storm Hawks and their ally and you are a lose end." Said a Nightcrawler.

"How dare you!" yelled Ravess then Finn quickly blasted her knocking her out and then he, Dove and Radarr battled the Nightcrawlers.

Meanwhile Stork decided to do a plan on Zelix and the Nightcrawlers.

"There's no time to lose." He thought. "The Far Side is full of Nightcrawlers by now and I am the only one who can stop it."

He then punched 7 of the Nightcrawlers.

"This time Zelix I'll make sure you are destroyed." He said.

"It is futile Merb." Said Zelix as he blasted at the Controls.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" yelled Stork and he battled all the Nightcrawlers and Zelix.

Meanwhile Aerrow and Piper got on the Talon Ship.

"DESTROY THEM TWO!" yelled a Talon General.

"Yes General Van Tempest." Replied the Talon.

"Another new General Cyclonis goes through them quickly." Said Aerrow.

"Yeah let's get him demoted." Giggled Piper and Aerrow did a cheeky smirk.

Meanwhile Stork saw the Nightcrawlers were trying to destroy the Condor.

"GET OFF MY SHIP!" he yelled and used the Cannons to blast the Nightcrawlers off the ship and then battled Zelix. "Send a message to Cyclonis she is a soar loser."

And he kicked Zelix off the ship.

"No I will get you!" yelled Zelix and he exploded in the Wastelands.

"Not likely." Said Stork.

Meanwhile Dove, Radarr and Finn beated up all the Nightcrawlers.

"I'll be back!" growled Ravess. "And next time I will be the survivor!"

(Radarr growls)

"Easy Radarr we'll get her next time." Said Dove.

"Yeah let's round up these Nightcrawlers I wonder if they're robots or non-humans?" said Finn.

Radarr and Dove nodded.

Meanwhile Junko was beating up the Nightcrawlers and Snipe as easy as pie.

"You're going to jail Snipe." Said Junko.

"Don't think so." Growled Snipe and ran off.

"I'll get him next time." Said Junko and took some of the Nightcrawlers to a cave and blocked the entrance.

While this was happening Aerrow and Piper battled the Talons and some of the Nightcrawlers.

"KILL THEM BRATS!" yelled Van Tempest.

"We're not brats." Said Piper. "We're Storm Hawks."

"And you smell worse then Dark Ace when he was alive." Said Aerrow. "Ready Piper?"

"Ready." Smiled Piper. "Lightning Strike!"

"Ha." Called Aerrow and they battled Van Tempest. "Nice one."

And Piper nodded.

"You have not seen the last of me." Growled Van Tempest then Aerrow and Piper both grabbed him.

Later Stork got the Condor to blast a cave that now has all the Nightcrawlers in it.

"Dove take Van Tempest here back to the normal side of Atmos." Instructed Piper.

"Ok." Agreed Dove.

"I doubt we have seen the last of the Nightcrawlers." Sighed Aerrow.

Everyone agreed.

"Let's find Cyclonis." Suggested Stork and everyone agreed.

"We all did good today." Smiled Aerrow to Piper as they had a little hug.

"Yeah. Yeah we did." Smiled Piper.

"I think so too." Said Stork.

Iris Out


End file.
